Recueil d'une vie
by Ann Jedusor
Summary: Chap2:Innocence bafouée… Un enfant à l’innocence , convoité par la décadence… Maîtres du jeu , ils troublent sa vie et la pourrisse de leurs vices… Lisez SVP , et donnez votre avis(Recueil de poèmes)
1. Cycle Eternel

**Auteur** : Ann Black

**Titre** : Recueil d'une vie

**Résumé** : C'est un recueil de poèmes rien qu'à moi :D

Chapitre 1 : Cycle éternel

L'histoire d'une naissance...

Mais ... les renaissances?

Lisez , s'il vous plaît! Et surtout... Donnez votre avis!

**NdA **: C'est fait en quelques minutes et sans re-correction , alors excusez les fautes!

Ce chapitre est dédicacé à ma copiiiiiiiiiiine Clara ! En l'honneur de son annif' (Un jour de retard !) et des bières à la limonades !

* * *

oO_**Cycle éternel**_Oo

* * *

Un cri de délivrance

Où sont ceux de bonheur ?

Il n'y a que des pleurs

Mais malgré tout , il y a cet présence

Et le cœur bat toujours

Pompant avec douleur le fluide vital accueilli

Toujours , inlassablement , incessante litanie

Car il est vivant

Mais plus pour très longtemps , à présent

La vie que nos mères ont donné

La vie que nos pères ont accueillie

Vie qui passe et se lasse

Petit enfant au creux des blanches couvertures

Petit ange que la vie quitte doucement

Petit esprit qui n'a pas eut le temps

Il entend sa mère qui pleure

Il écoute son père qui crie

Et il ne comprend pas

Car ce n'est qu'un petit être

Trop tôt arraché à la vie

Trop tôt pour apprendre

Trop tôt pour comprendre

Mais la vie n'a jamais le temps

Elle ne s'arrête pas

Et la pauvre existence est recueilli

Au creux d'un nouvel esprit

Un nouvel enfant qui aura le temps

Le temps d'une courte année

Le temps d'un battement de cœur à nouveau douloureux

Le temps qu'il fallut pour la rencontrer de nouveau

Une Mort certaine , une qui choisi

Et , non ce n'est pas lui

Cette fois-ci il aura la vie

Petit être au cycle insatiable

Petit enfant au organes fragile

Petit esprit à peine créé

Que la Mort pris

Que la Vie rendit

Pour que le cycle recommence…

Un enfant choisi…

Harry…


	2. Innocence Bafouée

Réponses aux reviews:

_AnnaPotter__ : c'est trop bien Jess c'est trop émouvant , j'adore _

« Ann : Merci ! Je suis touchée par le fait que tu m'ai laissé une review , ça me fait vraiment plaisir :D »

_Sya__ : J´aime beaucoup... T´inquiétes pas,il n´y a pas trop de fautes d´orthographes... _

_Un autre poème ? (S´il-te plaît!) _

« Ann : Tant mieux , pour les fautes ! J'aurai été vraiment gênée si il y avait eu trop de fautes ! --''''' Sinon , pour le second poème , le voici , mais je te promet pas qu'il sera mieux que l'autre… »

_i moumoune__ : et voila comme dab j'ai beaucoup aimer ! j'ai ate que ten ecrit encore ! ta vraiment un talen fou ! continue _

« Ann : C'est vraiment agréable de voir qu'il y a des personnes qui apprécie nos efforts. Je sais , je te l'ai trop dit , mais c'est tellement fulgurant à mes yeux : tu me remonte le lmoral à tout les coups , moumoune ! ;) »

_satya : cest beau! _

félicitation!

a+

« Ann : Merci ! Si vous le dites tous , je vais **peut-être**finir par y croire ! lol o »

Auteur : Ann Read

Titre : Recueil d'une vie

Résumé : Mon deuxième poème , peut-être trop sanglant…--''''''''''''''''''''''

NdA: Pour l'Annif' De ma petite sœur , Aurore , qui fête ses 6 ans :')

Enfin brefeuh… Passons aux choses sérieuses.

**_oO Chapitre 2 : Innocence bafouée… Oo_**

Un enfant à l'innocence , convoité par la décadence… Maîtres du jeu , ils troublent sa vie et la pourrisse de leurs vices…

**_Innocence Bafouée… _**

Petit ange promettant milles joies

Pourquoi ne te méfies-tu pas ?

L'homme qui te méprise

Sans cesse , son regard s'éternise

Aux endroits indiscrets

Seuls vestiges de ta souffrance passée

Toujours , apportant ta pureté

Soigne les cœur , apporte sérénité

De ses doigts fébrile

De son œil agile

Il guette au pas de ta porte

Se délectant du sang de ta mère morte

Mais ne les entends-tu pas ?

Alors que la luxure est reine là-bas.

Tu n'est qu'un enfant

Et pourtant , ton regard est bien trop latent

(Toujours ses incessantes litanies

Qui les font construire ce monde avec mécanique)

Pourquoi refuses-tu de les voir ?

Seul au fond de ton beau rêve de moire

Les mains froides s'accrochant

Leurs péchés agonisants

(Mais pourquoi toute cette haine

Tout au long de la chaîne ?)

Et tu t'endors

Tranquille sur ton oreiller de soie

Mais ne te sens-tu pas à demi-mort

Alors que ces gens abusent de toi ?

Enfant aux cheveux d'argent

Fils de l'astre de la nuit éclatant

Alors que toujours son père le salit

Alors qu'à jamais , le monde est ainsi

Mais qu'a-t-on fait au monde d'innocence

Qu'y s'activait de Irah à d'autres méandres

Et qui aujourd'hui encore

Est au seuil de la mort

Que Luxure et Rage envahissent de pures terres

Et qu'un enfant chavira naguère

Dans Terreur et Désespérance

Et qu'alors , loin dans une transe

Un esprit pleurait pour lui , émeraude contre anthracite…

Drago…

* * *

**Petite note de fin: **

Bon , je sais toujours pas ce qui m'a prise en écrivant un truc pareil … Lance un coup d'œil effrayé à son nouveau sursaut d'inspiration.

Mais bon , c'est toujours mieux que rien , après tant de semaines à n'avoir pondu **AUCUN **chapitre pour **AUCUNE **de mes fics…

o

Allez + pour un nouveau poème traçant la vie de nos héros favoris !

Enfin… arrangés à ma sauce… (C'est à dire bien sanglants et dépressifs ! XD)


End file.
